Love Sessions
by tecky.06
Summary: "I hate letting you go,!but i have no choice for it seems that I'm bound to lose you..it's better this way..for sooner or Later i'll learn to accept that parting way's will be the only way to spare my heart from pain!" Love-Sessions Genderswap!Britt
1. Chapter 1

**New story. I do not own anything. Not even the idea. LOL. Credits to Vsaint for the idea.**

* * *

He checks himself in the mirror one last tine before heading out the door. Once he stepped outside the building he hailed a cab and told the driver his destination. He didn't want to bring his bike or his car since he would be drinking later on. His phone started ringing and he pulled it out from his pocket.

**Hello?**

**Brett my boy! Where the hell are you?** It was Puck, his best friend aside from Sam.

**Calm your tits Puck. I'm on my way.** He chuckled.

**My tits are calm but some of the tits here are not calm. They are waiting to be touched by yours ****truly, we could share if you want.**

Brett laughed. **You're disgusting.**

**Whatever. Just hurry up you're missing out on all the fun!** Puck said before he hung up the phone.

Brett, Puck, Sam and Mike were best friends ever since they were kids. Sam and Brett grew up together. Brett's mom was a maid for the Evans so they lived at the back of their house together with the other employees. But things changed when Brett's mom died when he was 5. The Evans took him in and raised him, Brett will always be grateful to them. The two met Puck and Mike when they were in the first grade and they clicked right away. Out of the four, Puck and Sam where the players, they had different girls every week. Brett and Mike, on the other hand, were the complete opposite. Mike has a girlfriend, Tina, and they've been going out since god knows when. Puck and Sam would always ask Brett why would he hold back when he could get any girl he wants but he just shrugs them off.

He opens the door to Puck's apartment and is met with loud music and a lot of people. He's quite surprised that Puck's neighbors aren't complaining and that this many people could fit in his apartment. The blonde made his way over to the bar to get a drink when a cup was pushed into his hand.

"Brett! You finally made it!" Puck said.

"How could your neighbors not complain with all these noise?" Brett asked.

"What neighbors?" The mohawk boy replied. He smirked when his best friend shook his head. "Exactly. Anyway's where is Sam?"

"He said he has this date with some Victoria Secret model." The blonde answered.

"Hmm. How about you? Any dates?" Puck asked.

"Nope." Brett said taking a sip of his drink.

"You need to explore the waters bro." Puck said.

"I'm focusing on my career."

"Well your career is going great and should share it with someone other than family. You better hurry up or else they would all become milfs." Puck replied while looking at the crowd in front of them more precisely looking at the women.

"Nice words of wisdom Noah. I was touched for a moment but it went out the window when you said something about milfs." Brett laughed. "I'm gonna go dance." He told his friend and headed to the dance floor. Brett closed his eyes, letting himself get lost into the music. Dancing was like second nature to him. If he went to college he would take up dancing, but motocross was his passion. He loved the adrenalin rush while speeding down the tracks and the thrill while doing jumps. He opened his eyes and was met with a delightful scene in front of him. The girl was wearing a form fitting shirt that showed a respectable amount of cleavage, skin-tight jeans and pumps that made her legs look like they could go on for miles. His gaze trailed upwards. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her dark hair was flowing freely past her shoulders to the middle of her back. She had plump lips, a thin nose and chocolate orbs that were now now looking right at his blue eyes. The tan girl smirked and started to dance more sensually, never breaking eye contact. He started to make his way to her when he was abruptly pulled out of the dance floor by Noah.

"What the hell Noah!" He told his friend.

"I got a little surprise for you." Puck replied.

"This better be good-" He was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hi Brett."

Brett turned around and smiled widely when he saw the blonde in font him. "Quinn!" He scooped her up and twirled her around. Quinn was Sam's cousin and out of all of Brett's friends she was where he would spill everything too.

"Put me down Brett." She laughed. Once her feet were on the floor she kissed Brett on the cheek.

"I missed you too B." Brett's eyes went back to the dance floor but the tan beauty was gone.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Puck spoke, earning a smack on the back of the head by Brett and a laugh from Quinn.

"Sorry Puck, I don't want to catch anything from you." Quinn replied. "I'm going to get a drink, be right back." She left.

Brett started to look around for the woman. "What are you looking for?" Puck asked but he ignored him and continued to look around till he saw the Latina at the bar laughing with Quinn. He can't help but be awed by her smile.

"Oooh. She's a feisty one I tell you." Puck said, breaking Brett out of his trance.

"Who's a feisty one?" Mike said, appearing out of nowhere.

"The one talking to Quinn by the bar." Puck answered.

"Ahh Santana. She is feisty but she's okay once you get to know her." Mike said.

"Look they're coming here." Puck nudging Brett. Once Quinn and Santana reached them Puck whispered something in Quinn's ear and excused him and Mike, muttering something about getting more drinks but Brett knew better.

"Brett this is my best friend Santana, Santana this is my cousin Brett." Quinn said. Brett raised his eyebrow at Quinn when she mentioned him being her cousin.

"Nice to meet you Brett." Santana said when they shook hands.  
"Pleasure is all mine." Brett said smiling and marveling at how soft her hand is. He kissed the back of her hand causing the tan girl to giggle.

"I think I see Tina. See you later guys." She said, leaving the two alone.

"That bitch." Santana mumbled and Brett laughed.

"She is sneaky." Brett replied. "So how do you know Puck?" He asked.

"I don't. Tina dragged me along saying that Quinn was going to be here. How about you? How do you know Puck?" She asked.

"Puck was my best friend since elementary." He shrugged.

"Are you with someone? I'm not keeping you from them am I?" Santana asked

"Nope. I came here alone. And trust me I'd rather be here talking to you." He smiled, making the girl blush. He felt someone bump into him making him spill his drink on Santana. "What the hell?" He looked around.

"Oops sorry Bretty boy, I lost my balance for a bit." Puck smirked. "Ass." Britt mumbled. He took out a handkerchief and turned back at Santana.

"I'm so sorry." He told her while trying to dry her shirt.

Santana giggled at his actions. "It's okay Brett. It's not your fault. Who new you carry a hanky around." She teased.

Brett smiled and hand her his hanky so she could dry herself off. "I'm still sorry."

"I was going to head home anyways. I got work tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"I'll drop you home. It's the least I can do since I spilled my drink on you." He said.  
She looked at him for a moment then nodded with a smile. "Sure, if that's okay with you. It's just a few blocks away though if you don't mind walking." She said.

"That's not a problem. Lead the way." He opened the door for her.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Brett would say something that would make Santana laugh.  
"So here's my stop." She turned to Brett. "Sorry for dragging you from the party to drop me home."

"Don't worry. I had a good time with you. I should be sorry for ruining your night, spilling my drink and all. Well maybe I'm not really sorry because I got to spend more time with you."

Santana blush. "I'll return your hanky after I wash it." She said.

"You don't have to." He reached for the piece of clothing,

"Please, I'm the one who made it dirty." She objected.

He sighed. Then something crossed his mind. "Then can I have you're number since you have to contact me to return it." He said pulling out his phone.

"You're as sly as your cousin." The girl laugh while typing her number. Brett smiled, he could listen to her laugh everyday. "Thanks for dropping me off Brett." She handed him back his phone. "See you around."

"Soon I hope." He answered.

"I hope so too." She giggled and kiss his cheek. "Have a good night Brett."

"Oh, I had a great night." He said with a goofy smile on his face.  
She laughed and shook her head. "You're too cute." She said and tuned to walk in her apartment.  
Brett just stood there 'till she made it inside the building before starting to walk back to his apartment.

"Psh. Feisty my ass." He said to himself and walked home.

* * *

**What do you guys think? What the eff happened to the season finale of Glee?! I'm kind of disappointed on that show. My brittana heart though. Heart meet floor. Haha. And Naya's ustream! Haha. Worst/best ustream I've ever watch. Adorable though.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Brett! What brings you here?" The blonde woman said answering the door. She pulled the boy into a hug. "How are you? Have you been eating well?" She asked as she pulled back.

"I'm fine Mrs. Evans." The woman gave him a look. "Aunt Susan." He corrected with a smile. "Mr. Evans called and asked me to clean the pool." He answered.

"You don't have to do that Brett. You know that."

"Yeah. But you know, I don't deny Mr. Evans' orders and I could use the extra money. And it's been a while since I came and visit." He explained. "Anyways, these pools don't clean themselves. See you later Aunt Susan!" The blonde said heading to their pool.

After a few hours he saw Sam coming out with a tray of snacks and lemonade. "Hey. Thought you might want eat something." Sam said.

Brett placed a hand over his heart. "Sam Evans offering a tray of cookies and lemonade? For moi?!" He said dramatically. Then laughed.

"You've been spending too much time with Kurt." Sam laughed.

"Well Blaine is my manager, so I see him all the time. And since Kurt is a designer he's like my personal stylist." Brett shrugged. The two sat on the pool chairs and began munching on the cookies while Brett waited for the pool to be fill with water.

"Why do you need a stylist anyways? It's not like you have to wear a tux while racing." Sam said.

"I do need to look great in events and meetings you know. It helps your image to sponsors. And I get to have free clothes too." Brett explained. The other blonde just nodded and talk about random things, catching up with each other.

"Brett! It's good to see you here!" Xavier, the Evans' chef, said with his thick accent. Brett peeked into the kitchen knowing some of their housekeepers were there since it was almost lunch.

"How's it going Xavier?" Brett asked. While some of the maids hugged the young boy that they used to take care of.

"Ahh. Same old, same old. But we don't really see our little boy that tries to steal all the food anymore." He said by the stove.

"Sorry guys. I've been kind of busy." Bret apologized.

"It's okay my boy. We just missed you." Xavier said. Mrs. Evans came through the door. "There you are Brett. I was just looking for you. Here, James asked me to give you your pay." She handed him the money.

"This is too much." The blonde said as he counted the money. He tried to return the excess money to the older woman.

"It's okay. Consider it as a bonus." She said. He looked at her for a while then put the money in his pocket. "Are you staying for lunch?" Susan asked.

"Nope, sorry. I need to go visit someone." He said.

"Is it a girl? A special someone?" She teased.

"Umm. Yes. Kind of. You can say that." He answered. The rest of the people in the room teased him.

"At least take a bite before you go." Mrs. Evans insisted.

"Of course I would. Even if you forbid me I would try to steal some. Who wouldn't want to eat Xavier's food?" He joked and stole a sandwich from the kitchen island.

"And he stole the sandwich! The one with most vegetables too!" Xavier exclaimed. The people in the room laughed.

* * *

He walked across the grass with flowers on his hand and headed to his destination. He sat down and placed the flowers at the head of the gravestone. He traced the inscriptions with his finger. He looked up and observed his surroundings. The cemetery was well kept, it didn't look like those crowded cemeteries with weeds around some of the graves. All of the gravestones are a tile of marble with the epitaph of the deceased. All of them were the same, no tombstones sticking out from the ground. no crosses. it was all flat. At first you would think it was a park until you get close enough to see the gravestones. On the farther end you can see where the richer people bury their family. All the bodies of their deceased member kept in their family's grave house, home, memorial? He doesn't know what they call it. Like what Sam's family had. They had one of those houses where his grandparents were inside this marble case thingy. The blonde looked back down on the gravestone, remembering when his Aunt Susan asked what he wanted to do with his Mama's body. If he wanted to bury or reincarnate it. He always think of why would they ask a 5 year old what he wanted to do with a dead body but he was grateful they did. After explaining what they did when they reincarnate a body Brett decided that he wanted to bury his Mama. He didn't want his Mama's body to be burned to ashes.

"Hey Mama." He said. At first he thought that talking to a gravestone was silly. Maybe because he didn't accept the fact that the only family he had was dead. Sure he considered the Evans and the other housekeepers as family but she was the one who carried him for nine months, the one who'd dance with him because they felt like it, the one who he slept next to since he didn't have his own room back time, the one who held him tight at night when he had a nightmare, the one who said that she would protect him from the monsters in the closet or under the bed and thunder. She was his mother. After a while, talking to his mom's grave was relaxing. He could tell her anything. He felt safe, like he can feel her presence. He knew that his mother was with him spiritually and physically. It may sound creepy that he found it comforting knowing that his mother was six feet under him, like she wasn't wiped out of the earth entirely.

"How are you doing up there?" He asked. "I cleaned their pool today. They paid me too much though. I think Aunt Susan was the one who slipped the extra cash. She's always kind to me. I have a race coming up soon. Blaine said that I should up my game a little because a lot of sponsors would be attending the race. He said that if I win I might get a contract with Honda. How cool is that? They might give me a new bike for free. Anyways, I met this awesome girl at Puck's party. Her name is Santana. Who knew she's Quinn's best friend. I accidentally spilled my drink on her at the party. It was Puck's fault, he bumped into me. I gave her my hanky too, she hasn't return it yet though. She could have it, I wouldn't mind. She's really cool and funny at least to me, they always say that she's feisty. We text each other almost everyday. Sometimes we run into each other at the coffee shop in the mornings. I think we're becoming really good friends. I really like her though. Not in a friendship type of way." He picked at the pieces of grass. "Sometimes we'd hang out with Quinn but somehow that girl manages to leave me alone with San. She's really pretty. Her eyes are like chocolate, they're so brown. What do you think I should do? You'd probably tell me to go after her." He laughed. "But what if she doesn't like me that way?" He stopped looked around, trying to calm himself with the surroundings. "Don't you think my feelings for her has escalated too quickly? I don't know, I can't control my feelings for her. It's kind of scary because I've never felt this kind of attraction to anyone." He stopped again and swallowed. "I miss you. I really wish you were here with me right now. I wish you could could tell me that you're always worried every time I ride a motorcycle and call it a death trap." Small tears were falling down his cheeks. "I wish you could be here to witness every important event in my life. Like watching my next race. I really wish that you could meet my friends. I wish you could meet Santana." He wiped his tears away and laughed at himself. "I'm being silly again, getting all emotional. I think I'm having one of 'those days' as you girls say it." He laughed again. "I just really miss you ya know? You and your silly ways. If we combine our silly ways we might make end wars and have world peace. I know, I'm exaggerating. Anyways," He stood up and patted away the dirt on his shorts. "I gotta get going. Are you okay up there? Are you happy? Because if you're happy then I'm happy too. Love you Mama. I'll visit you soon." He said and mounted his bike and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

**Soo? What do you think? All mistakes are mine. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde didn't feel like going home yet so he decided to go grab a cup of coffee. He unmounted his bike and looked at his watch and realized that his visit to his Mama lasted longer than he thought. The smell of coffee invaded his senses when he opened the door of the shop. He made a bee line to the barista and ordered. He looked around for a place to sit when his eyes landed on two familiar faces at back of the room. The two looked were engaged in a deep conversation, oblivious to their surroundings. The brunette's ears were pink while she hid her face in her hands and thy blonde patted her back while silently laughing.

"Hey San. Hey Quinn." The blonde said as he reached their table.

"Hey Brett." Santana smiled, her ears growing redder. Quinn noticed and threw her head back in laughter.

Brett quirked an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Quinn shook her head. "Nothing. San was just being silly." She said. Brett looked at her for a while then brushed it off. "So what's up? You smell like chlorine." Quinn asked.

"Nothing much. Cleaned the Evans' pool then visited Mama." He said. Quinn's face softened at the last part. "So what brings you guys here?" He asked looking at Santana, her ears were now a normal color.

"Well I'm on break and Quinn showed up wanting to talk about something." Santana said while shooting a glare at Quinn but the blonde girl just laughed. Suddenly the latina's phone rang. She read the text and her face fell. "I have to go, patient needs me." She said.

"Sure. We'll continue this our conversation next time." Quinn smirked. The brunette glared at her and smacked the back of her head. "What the hell was that for?!" Quinn said a little loudly making some of the costumers nearby look at her. Brett laughed.

Santana shot her another glare and then turned to smile at Brett. "See you around Brett." She kissed his cheek and stood up.

He felt his blood rush to his cheeks but thanked god that he was a still a little red from cleaning the pool and from the heat outside so his blush wasn't really noticeable. "Yeah. See you later San."

The brunette walked to the door and the two blondes looked at her as she left. "I bet you're saying 'Dat Ass' in your head." Quinn said.

Brett hummed. "Wait, what?" He said once he realized what his friend said.

Quinn laughed. "You guys are very amusing." She stated.

"Amusing?" Brett said confused while sipping his coffee.

"I know you like Santana and not in a friendly way." Brett started to say something but Quinn cut him off. "Yes, it's that obvious Brett so don't try to dent it. It's like an open secret." He opened his mouth but Quinn cut him off again. "Friends don't go out then text each other 'til it's late."

"Ugh. Fine I like her but I don't think she likes me like that. And I don't want to ruin our friendship if I tell her I like her but she doesn't like me back. It would be really awkward." He said.

"You two are so cute. Please, quit friend-zoning each other. Grow some balls and ask her out officially." Quinn said. "You better hurry up before someone else asks her first, but I doubt she'll say yes to them."

"I talked to Mama about her." He stated. Quinn smiled softly and patted his hand. "I bet she would say the same thing right now." He said making both of them chuckle.

"See Holly thinks so too. Even up there she agrees that you're being silly. Just ask Brett, stop thinking too much. Because both of you look at each other like lost puppies, it's depressing." Quinn laughed

"I will. I want to ask her personally though, not through text." Brett said as he finished his coffee.

"Good. Could you drop me home? I don't feel like walking." Quinn asked.

Brett laughed. "Sure you lazy ass girl." They walked to his motorcycle and Brett handed her an extra helmet.

"Hey. This would probably be the last time I'll be riding your bike because we know the next person to ride your bike will be Santana." Quinn said as she mounted the bike.

"Are you jealous? I knew you had a thing for me." Brett raised a brow.

"Ew Brett. You're like a brother to me. Ew. Incest. Ew. Yuck. Ew." Quinn gagged making Brett laugh.

* * *

He way lying on his bed thinking about the brunette who's been invading his thoughts the past few weeks. His mind drifted off to the last time they hung out.

_He, Santana and Quinn wanted to watch a movie. They'd been arguing on what to watch, Quinn wanted to watch this chick flick while the two wanted to watch The Hangover 3._

_"It's the same as the first and second movie. The three drink, wake up with a massive hangover and no knowledge of the night before, they retrace their steps and stuff." Quinn protested to her best friend while Brett went to the bathroom._

_"But it's the last installment. We both know what happens in that chick flick too. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, they have a problem, they'll probably break up for a while. Then something brings them back together then it's all kisses and hugs." Santana countered. "It's also two against one." She added._

_Quinn sighed. "What's taking Brett so long?" Quinn asked looking around for the blonde boy._

_"I'm right here." Brett answered behind her making her jump._

_"Gosh Brett don't do that again. Anyways, we can now decide what we're going to watch." The blonde said._

_"I vote Hangover over that chick flick." Santana piped in._

_"Well I already bought the tickets and the snacks." Brett answered. He nodded his head to his pocket and Santana took the tickets._

_"Awesome!" She cheered._

_"That's not fair Brett!" Quinn said looking at the tickets._

_"Yes it is. It's two against one Quinn. By the ways who wouldn't say no to a free movie?" Brett explained._

_Quinn huffed. "Fine. Whatever. It's your money anyways." She took one of the popcorns and drink Brett was holding and went inside the cinema with the two trailing behind her._

_"That was clever." The brunette said. "How much do I owe you?" She asked._

_"No. It's my treat. I really want to watch this movie so I bought the tickets because you know, who wouldn't say no to free stuff?" Brett said making Santana laugh._

_They sat down with Santana in the middle. Quinn was munching on her popcorn while Brett place theirs between him an Santana. He learned from the first time they watched a movie that Santana can't finish the popcorn on her own which led to Brett eating both of theirs. Since then the decided to just share popcorns. Brett threw a piece at Quinn. "Lighten up Quinn. We all know you like this series as well." He said._

The blonde laughed because after the movie the two kept teasing Quinn that she in fact enjoyed the movie more than she expected. He turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he woke up with the sound of pots clanging from outside of his room. The noise was followed by the voice of Quinn. "Brett we're invading your fridge for bacon! I ran out." She called out.

He got up from his bed and sleep walked himself out of his room. He managed to walk over to his couch without peeking through his eyelids. He threw himself on the couch. The side of his head landed on something too soft to be the arm of the couch but too hard to be a throw pillow. He gently banged his head on the foreign object a few times, thinking that it might be Quinn's bag. Suddenly a raspy laugh fell through his ears. He opened his eyes and he could see his TV on the wall, the coffee table in front of him, then jeans. The blonde realized that he laid his head on someone's lap but he is also in his boxers leaving his torso bare. He sat up quickly and was met with brown eyes that belonged the girl that has been in his dreams every night.

"Good morning to you sleepy head." She laughed.

"Good morning." He blushed looking down and seeing that his chest was also turning red. "Ugh. Shirt." Brett said getting up and going back to his room to cover his body.

When he went back out he saw the two girls in his kitchen. He sat down by the kitchen island and looked at Quinn cooking breakfast. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked looking at Quinn.

"Is that how you treat your visitors?" She joked. "I said I ran out of bacon so we came here." She simply said.

"Actually she dragged me here." Santana said.

Brett laughed. "She is bossy." He said.

"I heard that." Quinn turned around.

"Good. Tell me why you had to all the way here and steal my food when you can just buy your bacon at a nearby grocery store?" Brett asked.

"Because Brett my boy, food tastes so much better when it's free." She laughed.

"Whatever." He turned to Santana."Work?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not today." She smiled.

Quinn set the food in front of them and they ate and talked about random things. "I forgot how good you are at cooking. You should cook me breakfast everyday Quinn." Brett said drinking his coffee.

"In your dreams boy." She countered.

Santana laughed. "Your banters are really amusing." She said.

"Just showing some love." Quinn laughed and stood up to placed her dishes on the sink and mouthed 'ask her' behind Santana. "Hey Brett do you have some balls?" She asked.

Brett nearly choke on his drink and coughed. Santana patted his back gently. Brett raised and eyebrow at Quinn. "What kind of balls Quinn?" He asked.

"Ping pong balls." She said innocently.

"What for?"

"I remembered Beth wanted to play some ping-pong." She shrugged. "You now what, I'll look for it in the other room." She said and mouth 'tell her' again before leaving the kitchen.

The two sat in a comfortable silence. After a while Brett spoke up. "San. I need to tell you something." The latina looked at him with a curious gaze. "I- uhh. I- how do I say this." He stuttered.

Santana placed her hand on his arm which helped him calm down. "Just spit it out Brett."

"Promise you won't get mad?" He asked.

"I won't." Santana assured.

He let out the breath he was holding. "I like you." He said.

"I like you too." Santana smiled.

"Santana I like you like you. I want to take you out on a date and stuff."

"Brett, I like you like you too."

He let out a sigh of relief. "So." He smiled.

"So?" Santana repeated.

"Are you free tonight?" He asked.

"Damn Pierce you work fast." She joked.

"Well, you said you had no work today. But if you want to go out another date it would do." He rambled.

Santana laughed. "I was just messing with you Brett. I'm free tonight."

Brett smiled widely. "So tonight?"

"Yes tonight. You dork. Well Quinn's match maker mission is accomplished." She stated, making Brett laugh.

"Yep. Her and her antics." He said. His phone vibrated and Quinn's text was displayed.

**_You have one ball. You will have a complete set of balls when you make her your gf. GO BRETT! *insert cheer here* :D_**

**_-Q the awesome._**

He chuckled. Q and her balls.

* * *

**_Update. Brettana moments lie ahead. Their ages are around 22-24. Guess who starts classes tomorrow? Me! Haha. Happy summer to all of those who start summer! Don't forget to leave a review. I know you want to. LOL._**


End file.
